Stinger site
Camo Netting |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Detects stealth |structure = 1 |notes = }} The Stinger Site was a simple defense that served as the basic anti-air and anti-tank defense of the GLA. Background Consisting of a circle of sandbags with a camouflage net overhead, inside were three soldiers equipped with FIM-92A Stinger missile launchers. Should the crews be killed, the site will be slowly reinforced until back to full strength. If the structure itself was destroyed, no crew will survive, presumabaly killed by the crumbled structure. (Although seeing as the ‘structure’ only consists of a camouflage net and sandbags, the exploding missiles and ammo stored in the site will probably kill them.) Despite shown with a camo net by default, and seperated upgrade is needed to camouflage it. Upgrades Unit Analysis Pros *Very effective against aircrafts and light vehicles *Detects stealth units *Excellent protection against Gatling Tanks. *Reinforced automatically & for free, if operators are killed *Multiple sites can be erected at the same time, under GLA's worker-based building mechanism *Launched missiles can track targets down to a great distance *Missiles can outrange almost all airborne targets, including drones used by US vehicles *Not dependent on power Cons *Ineffective against infantries - pairing them with Tunnel Networks somehow alleviates the problem *Still vulnerable to Aurora, Aurora Alpha, and Stealth Fighters - though the leftover GLA hole requires another attack to destroy *Has weakness of both buildings and infantry - most ground attack units can cover at least one of them *Can still be shut down by EMP or microwave tank, even though it's crew operated *Missile operators can die, leaving the building dysfunctional until reinforced **Can be totally surpressed by snipers (Pathfinders or Jarman Kell), rogue toxin tractors **Can be disabled by toxin or radiation residue, and will not be back to operational until the residue clears *Takes much space to build (about 2x2 as much compared to Gatling Cannon or Patriot Missile) Trivia *The GLA were originally meant to be able to construct fake Stinger Sites. **For obvious reasons, it was removed as fake structures cannot attack, train or research anything (apart from being upgraded to its real counterpart). As a result, it would have made it too obvious that the structure was fake, neccessitating its removal. The cameo still remains within Generals' art archives, however, as seen below. *The crew cannot exit the Stinger site (selling the structure will remove the soldiers from the field). However, the second USA mission in the vanilla Generals depicts the soldiers outside the Stinger site, shooting down Comanches in the city. They were not seen while during the mission itself. They were also seen in the opening cutscene of the first USA mission, shooting down a Raptor, and in the last USA mission, defending the GLA stronghold on tops of walls, but only during the first cutscene. *For balancing reasons, stinger sites have a unique type of armor that provides excellent protection against Chinese Gatling weapons. Gatling damage is reduced to around 10% and missile operators will not be killed by Gatling rounds. In contrast, GLA's own Quad Cannons are super effective against the Sites. *Despite the fact that stinger missiles track infantries poorly, a salvo of them can nevertheless deal considerable damage to clustered soldiers that stand still. Since AI are programmed to lock on the nearest target, a tactic is to order a soldier to run in the front to draw fire and let others to attack, so the site can be destroyed without taking any damage. This is especially useful in some single-player missions. In real battles, though, micromanagement efforts required may outweigh benefits. Behind the scenes FIM-92a "Stinger" missiles are US-made weapons. Many were supported to Mujahideen rebels in the 1980s to aid their struggle against invading Soviet troops. After the war, the US was unable to retrieve the most of them. Many fell into hands of global terrorists. Ironically, some were used against US troops in Afghanistan and Iraq, much like depicted in Generals. Because of its fame, a common misconception is to refer to all shoulder-fired SAMs as 'Stingers', even if they are not original FIM-92s. Similar weapons are also built by Russians and Chinese, like SA-7, SA-16 or Chinese HJ series. Category:Generals 1 GLA Arsenal Category:Generals 1 support structures Category:Detectors